


Bedroom Etiquette

by MatildaSwan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen needed to remember her manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Etiquette

“God, yes; I’m so close…Oh, fuck. Fuck!” Helen cried into Kate’s shoulder, heat burning through her veins. “Oh, bloody hell!” she shouted: her inner walls fluttering around Kate’s fingers; clenching and spasming around her hand as Helen careened closer and closer.

Then Kate stilled.

“God, no; touch me…” Helen sobbed, pulling at the restrains around her wrists as she tried to thrust against Kate’s hand. “I need; god!”

“You didn’t say please,” a hint of venom dripped from the corners of Kate’s mouth. 

“Please,” Helen whispered.

Kate curled her fingers and Helen screamed as the world exploded behind her eyelids.


End file.
